


4th reading : "Special" rather than "Different"

by Neen_sama



Series: Road to Christmas [4]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 08:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17039897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neen_sama/pseuds/Neen_sama
Summary: Ohmiya going to their daughter's school Christmas party





	4th reading : "Special" rather than "Different"

**Author's Note:**

> /!\ WARNING !: I recommend you again to read my fiction called "When he left me" before this one or else you'll be spoiled somehow ^^" I don't take any responsibility for spoilers, you've been warned x)

I jump and turn to the source of the noise that just surprised me. Kiyo, from the height of her eleven months, has just violently hit the tablet of her highchair with her free hand while the other still supports the cracker I gave her a few minutes earlier and that she’s chewing. Obviously, this one is not enough to make her wait until dinner.

\- Another few minutes, young lady, dinner is not ready yet. I said kissing the top of her head before returning to the meal, the room only animated by the babble of my daughter.

Once the taste of my curry suits me, I cut the fire under the pan and put a lid on it before stirring one last time in the smallest pot where Kiyo's meal was cooking and finally taking her out of her chair to go look for the rest of our family.

Satoe and Kazu are in our eldest's room and I hear them talking in a low voice without me perceiving what they say. At the base, my lover was helping Satoe with her homework like every night since entering primary school. I open the door with my free hand and the girl closes her notebook hurriedly.

\- Satoe-chan, I scared you? I said with a little laugh.  
\- No no.  
\- We just did her homework, we finished. Answers my lover, replacing a lock of hair behind Satoe’s ear. Doushita ? Dinner is ready ?  
\- Ah, hum.  
\- Yosh, let's go eat! Says Kazunari standing up, as well as Satoe.

The girl rushes down the hall towards the kitchen while my lover stands in front of me and grabs Kiyo that he kisses.

\- Is there a problem ? I ask again a little puzzled.

My companion shakes his head.

\- Nothing at all. Why?  
\- Satoe closed her notebook so fast when I entered ...  
\- You surprised her when you came in, that's all. He smiled at me.

He puts a quick kiss on my lips before the baby grunts a little, and then he pulls me into the kitchen.

Satoe is already at her place at the table and while I first serve her plate to Kiyo, Kazu sits her in her high chair and ties her bib around her neck.

\- Sato? Did you wash your hands before dinner?  
\- Oops!

We laugh and they both go to the sink while I serve the dishes and settle down. Soon, we start our dinner like every night between the chirps of Kiyo and the sounds of plane Kazunari make for her to eat her dinner. Only Satoe doesn’t say anything.

\- Honey, didn’t you have something to say to Daddy Toshi?  
\- Hum?  
\- You know, in 15 days.  
\- Ah yes !

Immediately, the broad smile of the little girl resurfaced.

\- In 15 days, December 21, there is a party at school, just before Christmas and my class will sing Christmas carols!  
\- It sounds great !  
\- You will come ?  
\- Of course, December 21 is a Friday, no? I don’t work that day. - Yatta!

In front of me, I can see Kazu smiling without turning his attention away from Kiyo. I know him too well, it's not innocent, he hides something about this party.

*****

Friday 21st came, I find Kazu at Satoe's school with the baby. He is already in the gym with Maya and his younger son, Shinya, soon 3 years old. My lover, unlike me, could only take his free afternoon to see our daughter on stage and obviously Sho-kun could not even get free for it.

\- Hi you two! Kazu said, seeing us arrive, Kiyo and me.

He kisses us and as I greet our friend and her little boy, I sit on the chair he reserved for me then consults my watch quickly, the show is not supposed to start before ten minutes.

\- So, Satoshi? Looking forward to seeing what Satoe-chan has booked for you as a surprise? Maya asks.  
\- What a surprise ? I ask while I take off the coat and hat of my younger daughter, who keeps fidgeting in my arms, probably because of the presence of Kazu she has not seen today.

Kazunari nudges Maya and she changes her expression.

\- Hum, no, no. Nothing. I was wrong.  
\- Kazu? I said, raising an eyebrow.  
\- Yes Dear ? He asks me with his most innocent look.

I sigh. If there is really a surprise, I just must wait so I give up.

\- Leave it alone. I say pulling up a little Kiyo on my lap.

A few minutes later, the show is open and Kazu brandishes his camera. The numbers of each class are follow each other without stop and finally arrives that of the class of Satoe and Setsuna who quickly sign us from the stage before the music begins and the thirty children begin to slaughter the classical songs of the holidays of Christmas. A massacre that became incredibly cute to hear and see when you’re a parent, I think.

After a few songs, the children leave the stage and an older class comes to take over with some humoristic skits on the theme of Christmas. Surprisingly, despite the length of the show, Kiyo didn’t cry anytime and even seemed to gaze at the scene with attention when her big sister was there. One last class leaves the stage before the principal takes the microphone to announce some brief speeches by some children on themes such as generosity and such or even the origins of Christmas for some older students. Then comes the moment that piques my curiosity when the principal announces the next student.

\- Now let's applaud Ninomiya Satoe from the first grade class 2, who will tell us about her family.

And indeed, Satoe climbs timidly on stage under the applause of the room with a large sheet of paper and advances to the microphone that the principal adjusts to her height. I turn to Kazu, perplexed and he only responds by making me sign to listen.  
\- Hello, My name is Satoe. Christmas is often celebrated with family. The families of all the other kids in my class have a mom and a dad at home but not me. I have my daddy, my daddy Toshi and my little sister named Kiyo. When I was born, my mommy died, but I'm not sad because my daddy told me that she is in a beautiful place and that she looks after me from there. My daddy Toshi is not really my father, he's the lover of my real daddy but he takes care of me with him since I was a baby, we do painting and drawing because his job is to teach that to people, he plays with me and he makes me delicious things to eat, so for me, it's my daddy too and I love him very much. My dad told me that there were people who were mean to families like ours because it is different. It's different because Daddy Toshi is here, because my two daddies are in love and they take care of me and my little sister. So I don’t know what's wrong. Me, my family I prefer to say that it is special, it is prettier than "different". And if my daddy Toshi makes it special, then I think it's better that it does not look like all the others. I love you daddy Toshi!

The room applauds again as Satoe beckons me with a big smile before leaving the stage. Me on my side, I remain speechless, not knowing what to say. For all these years I had never heard such words come out of Satoe's mouth and I sometimes wondered if my presence in the place of a mother did not disappoint her. Now I think I can be sure that it isn’t the case at all.

\- So Satoyan? What do you think about it ?

I turn to Kazu and swallow my saliva.

\- Uh ... I ...

My gaze then falls on Kiyo and her diaper bag at my feet. I have to leave the room for a moment.

\- Satoyan?  
\- I'm going to change Kiyo’s diaper. I said hurriedly, getting up to leave the gym with our little girl, taking the bag obviously in stride.

Once out of the room, I feel the tears come to my eyes on the way to the ladies' bathroom and once I put the baby on the changing table, my eyes dive into hers without really seeing it. My heart is pounding, how can Satoe's speech move me so much? Despite some doubts at times, I know that she loves me and that she care about me but at this point ...

I only get out of my thoughts when Kiyo squints and spits out her pacifier to let out a whine out of her mouth. Without realizing it, I was crying and my tears crashed against her face.

\- Sorry, darling, Dad was somewhere else. I said taking a baby wipe out of the bag to wipe her cheeks just before kissing her forehead and putting her pacifier back in her mouth.

She then only plays chirps while I change her diaper and we go back to the room. But when we come back, parents and children are already going out and finally the Sakurai come greeting me just before leaving and leaving me alone with my man and my older daughter.

\- Did you like the show Papa Toshi? Satoe asks me.  
\- Hum. I said. You really sang well.  
\- Dad said it looked like a bunch of cats stuck in a door!  
\- It was just to joke my angel! You were great I assure you!

Satoe, visibly upset, catches Kazu with her eyes.

\- And my speech? Daddy helped me, it must have been a surprise for you, did you like it?

I smile at her and don’t answer right away. I first take the time to give Kiyo to Kazu who goes to a table a little further to put her coat back on. I bow to Satoe who is still waiting for my answer and without my smile leaving my face my arms are pulling her against me and hers are wrapping around my neck.

\- Arigatou. It was very nice, I'm really touched.  
\- I'm really glad you're my Daddy too.  
\- Me too Satoe-chan.  
\- Well, does it tell you to go eat a piece of cake with hot chocolate? Kazu asked, coming back to us.  
\- Yaaaaay ! Exclaims Satoe just before running to the exit.  
-Let’s go ! Kazu says, handing me my jacket, which I quickly put on.

As soon as I’m dressed again for the cold of December, Kazu presses his lips against mine and takes my hand.

\- I'm glad you're her father and Kiyo's with me too.


End file.
